Keep on Falling
by Sanoiro
Summary: A cup of coffee leads one thing to the other while certain newsroom employees learn what really makes them fall. (Part of the Keep Breathing Universe but with no direct references) All previous disclaimers apply for this oneshot.


Many things happened since I posted Keep Breathing. I was an undergraduate and now I'm working on my PhD. Perhaps I shouldn't have taken so much time from my studying for this but tonight I just wanted to finish this and have some fun.

It's by no means perfect as once again I decided to not bother my old betas. I just wanted for one evening to return to the SR universe and add some Lois&amp;Clark: TNAoS in it as well. I think that fans of both universes will easily see certain details.

So after six(?) years I decided to search for this old half-written oneshot. As it was progressing I decided to write two parts. The second one which is be expected at some point this month will give more information on the incident four years ago and several other things which is mentioned in this story.

Please keep an eye for Fools Breeze In.

This FF is part of the Keep Breathing universe but it can stand alone as it has no direct references to KB.

Moving on! Let's hope that it's as funny as I thought it would be 6 years ago!

Words: 3813

Edited 9th of April 2016 (A bit better huh? Working on the Fools Rush In tonight...)

* * *

_**Keep on Falling**_

"_I'm telling you he doesn't remember!" _a woman signed heavily.

"_That's good, isn't it?"_ A man asked nervously as he poured himself a cup.

"_Honestly I don't know what's going to be worse. Her fury if he forgets or his clumsiness when he remembers" _the woman's voice shattered.

"_Their son! Don't you remember poor Elise's nephew the other day?"_ a second male voice cracked.

"_The boy just wanted to play Ralph." _ the young woman offered, yet she was sounding a bit unconvinced with that scenario herself.

"_That boy is a menace! He is a deadly mix that comes in a small package... for now."_ Ralph sneered.

The good old gossiping corner by the coffee-urn. If he could stop grinning he might have raised an eyebrow or even frown a little. But not today! That giddy feeling wasn't about to leave him any time soon nor would the insignificant weight of what was forming a subtle bulge in his jacket's left pocket.

Life was good! Really good! In less than 4 years he had everything he could ever dream of. A family, a marriage and finally a balanced day between his 'duty' and office hours. Absently he took a sip from his third cup for the day, waiting for the workday to end in exactly _– he glanced a computer's screen for the time-_ 45 minutes.

"_That child is weird Cat! Even for his 'inherited' standards he is too... so..." Ralph rumbled._

_'Whoa! What?!'_

Focusing on the small-talk behind the seemingly thick wall, which separated the newsroom to the floor's kitchen, a disastrous mistake was bound to happen. His feet ungracefully got tangled by his first unsteady step and tripping was not far behind. It's the first time he actually trips and eventually falls without Lois' 'reasonable' presence in the room. Yet now he only cares to hear more about his son's difference. Weirdness, according to that column doodler Ralph.

***"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"***

"_He is..."_ Ralph still struggled with words of appropriate exasperation.

"_Fragile?"_ the woman offers.

***Snap!***

***"Umph!"***

"_Too smart for his own good?" _the other man mutters.

***"ARGH!"***

***Cilck***

"_No he is so..." _Ralph grumbles in frustration.

_'SAY IT!' _Clark stop's breathing. He swears as for once he can really feel the coldness of the marble floor at his back!

_***CRACK!***_

***"Oah!"***

"_So meek, but canny too!" _there he had finally said it.

_'Eh?_'

***Ding***

***"OLSEN!"***

* * *

'_Man what a day! Every photographer's, eh, still Junior photographer's dream and it's all mine! A model which guarantees a top level quality for any taken photograph. The zoom was ergonomically placed and the viewfinder was bright with the built-in flash, although funny-looking, was effective. No. It was powerful and all mine!'_

Zoom in, zoom out and repeat!

The copy boy, the computer screen, Friday, 2nd of April, Mr. Clark...

Suddenly he remembers what day it is or better he remembers a certain day 4 years ago. A rainy day to be exact, which followed to be rather stormy, after the announcement of a deliriously drank Lois Lane. Four years since the assumed by everyone late April's joke. An announced made by the always infamous for her temper, and four years ago secretly newly wed, Mad Dog Lane.

The only problem about this day, the 2nd of April, occurs on the fact that it usually ends up to an office disaster day or better a second New Krypton Day. Something always seems to go wrong and yet no one could ever blame Lane and Kent. That had nothing to do with them being beloved by their colleagues nor on the grounds of everyones undoubted respect for their work. It was mostly because they were usually lacking evidences.

'_Evidences, I was gracefully getting rid off each year with the janitor's help!'_

Sighing he continued to check every new feature that3 his new purchased wonder offered him. It was difficult though to forget what had happened four years ago. He could still remember how long it had taken Matt, the Daily Planet's floor janitor, to clean all that mess. Perhaps it was bound to happen but who could have thought that eggs had only two good bounces before breaking? If common sense had not abandoned them that day they would have known better. Come to think about it that chal-….

**"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"**

***Snap!***

An extremely cold liquid suddenly splashed all over his light shirt's back making him squeal in surprise. His reminisce had stopped effectively while he was struggling to take off his now freezing wet clothes. Who would have thought that wearing a bowtie would make things even more complicated?

* * *

Jenny was the newest addition to the newsroom of the Daily Planet. A bulky, dark skined girl with not much experience and freshly out of collage, was Perry White's new challenge. In the short time she was working for this paper her world had certainly taken a turn. Whether a bad or a good one it remained to be seen. This paper was a melting pot of opposites all working in harmony or what existed close to that term, with _The_ Lois Lane walking between the editor's desk and hers every day.

She was a peculiar reporter that Lois Lane. The person everyone seemed to know and admire but all advised you to never cross paths with. More peculiar seemed to be her young son who everyone adored yet all agreed that Mad Dog Lane had indeed secured her legacy in this world with her Mad Puppy. Stories of wonder were told for Lois Lane's family but the most well known seemed to be set four years ago around April.

_"I'm telling you he doesn't remember!" _Cat signed heavily.

"_That's good, isn't it?"_ Frank asked nervously as he poured himself a cup.

"_Honestly, I don't know what's going to be worse. Her fury if he forgets it or his clumsiness when he remembers" _Cat's voice shattered.

"_Their son! Don't you remember poor Elise's nephew the other day?"_ Ralph spat.

"_The boy just wanted to play Ralph." _ Jenny offered, yet she was sounding a bit unconvinced with that scenario herself.

"_That boy is a menace! He is a deadly mix that comes in a small package... for now."_ Ralph sneered.

Jenny slowly left the gossiping pit around the coffee-urn, there was no point after all on arguing with Ralph. She had been long ago advised to not partake to this floor's honoured sportsmanship, that of gossip. In her mind the events four years prior were never clear or told with accuracy. From that side of the office she could see Clark Kent grinning over a cup and she could not help but rest her thoughts over Ralph's wild stories. Bourbon, eggs and staplers…. what an imagination.

"Jenny!" her head turned to see Mr. White blindly giving her a pack of papers.

"For print in fifteen and tell them to reserve the first page for another forty-five."

"Yes, Chief!" In a sense most of her days felt like she was working on a ship. It was a pleasant change from the collage's paper and certainly more interesting. Once again she found herself blushing at a fleeting thought and tried to steal one more glance of Jimmy Olsen. As always he was focused on his camera. Nothing was astray and knowing she would not get caught she kept watching him longingly.

_'Perhaps today is the day.. Perhaps I can say hi and nothing more and still it will be more than yesterday!'_ She approached him slowly and slightly trembling while her fingers were fidgeting over the pack of the ready to print articles she was carrying.

_'Just a few more steps!'_

And then it happened.

***Snap!***

***"Umph!"***

Jimmy Olsen gave out a yelp and jumped startled off his desk. An eye treat would have followed for Jenny, had Jimmy's new beloved camera had not decided to take action over the accidental push of a button. The flash shinned brightly and her hands instinctively covered her now aching corneas.

* * *

It had been almost two decades since she got her break as an editor in the Daily Planet. Two decades by which her patience thought that the last fifteen years were fifteen too many! It was almost fifteen years ago since Lois Lane gave her, her first attempt of murder of the english language. Every time she was submitting a new story a tedious day was ahead of Elsie. With Perry's blood pressure, quitting was not an option anymore but the annual raise she was getting, was mellowing her resolve every time.

"David, Mr. White will send you the pack for tomorrow's print along with other instructions in a few. Yes, I know that. No, it will not be necessary. Tell Matt that with forty-five minutes to the end of the work-day his services will not be necessary. Yes, David I remember. Bye."

How could she *not* remember? Four years ago all hell broke loose and their poor janitor Matt was still fearful of each year as this particular day seemed to lead to unforeseen _issues_. She pinched her nose and signed heavily. Looking through the newsroom everything seemed to be in order. The slackers were as usual for a Friday's afternoon missing for a coffee break, while the pleasant buzz of typing was soothing her nerves preparing her for would hopefully be a pleasant weekend.

She knew that she should have used what little time she had for preparing for next Monday, as well as checking for possible loose ends in this week's submissions and deadlines. And still... Still her eyes were trained on Clark Kent, now comfortably resting at the edge of his desk while sipping from his cup. It was always a mystery how that man was able to stay around and survive a partner like Lois. That girl was a challenge and that boy of hers even more so.

Both mother and son shared high intelligence, accompanied with a precarious gift for trouble. If only her youngest nephew, Ethan had underestimated the first and challenged the second. It was obvious that the Mad Puppy, as he was affectionately known in the newsroom, had a sweet disposition until he felt challenged. Just like his mother. Elsie often wondered how, when the announcement took place almost four years ago, Perry had exhaled in deep relief. Life is truly a wondrous sea to sail even if you will never know what lays underneath your boat.

Reluctantly she resurfaced form her inner thoughts and slowly went through the week's archive.

"You got to be kidding me…" she whispered dejectedly in frustration.

Ralph's column had been submitted late and under a false title. _Again_. Since last month Ralph and Cat had exchanged their columns, as a result of an _unfortunate_ bet, which followed to non-comprehensive articles.

'_101 skin care for men'_ so far so good it was her first thought a month ago, until she read Cat's insight on the subject._ '101 skin care for men - 101 athletes share their secrets on waxing and increased field performance.'_

For Elsie no correlation could be found with the sport's column of that day. Although, the same could not be said for her elevated pressure which was rivalling Perry's after reading the same piece. Through the past month Ralph and Cat were writing ludicrous pieces which were received well by the readers as an ongoing joke countdown would be of the paper for the first of April.

'_Will he ever learn?'_ she steamed over her corrections and editing marks. With only three quarters for the day to end, she had to print it quickly and take it herself to the gossiping pit. _The joy!_ She quickly pressed print only to receive a low cartridge message which sealed her fate that day. The main printer it was then.

She moved slowly towards the main printer to only stop mid-way. A cup of tea before leaving would be welcome when a confrontation with Ralph would be necessary. In sake of her sanity she grabbed her favourite mug from near her keyboard and started planning how she should approach the present issue. The results of that bet should be stopped today.

With determination she walked towards the gossiping pit only to turn briefly by the sudden commotion behind her.

***"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"***

***Snap!***

***"Umph!"***

Instead of finding the source of the noise she saw frowning several packs of A4 papers being scattered around the newsroom. The frown was immediately replaced by confusion only to give place to a panicking expression.

***"ARGH!"***

'_Dear God, it's happening. Again….!' _she took a backward step and that was the moment when she realised that there was no escape. Slipping on one of the paper packs she felt her body to give in to gravity with her only saving grace the nearest desk lamp.

***Cilck***

The lamp lightened her terrified face momentary before the cord was ripped from its socket. While looking above to the serenity of the white ceiling she hugged thankfully the lamp but not before realising that both her hands were clasping the cold metal.

'_Oh no' _she thought before closing her eyelids to what was about to happen.

* * *

_'__You look like an angel_

_walk like angel_

_talk an angel_

_but I got wise…_

_You're a devil in disguise…'_

_E.P._

_'It was true. His two little devils and their little demon'_ Perry chuckled while he was briefly looking over the last edited articles. Breathing deeply the aromatic tobacco he had been burning slowly near his fountain pens, he relaxed for awhile relishing the feeling of sitting over his favourite broken-leather arm chair.

_'Perry! No more cigarets you hear!'_ his dear Alice had put her foot down four years ago. '_No more or I'll personally introduce you to Great Caesar's ghost!'_ that was how Lois' announcement had affected her. There was no room for argument after that. So here he was burning some aromatic tobacco with sandalwood to prepare him for the show today.

"Fifty minutes" he murmured while he graced with his right hand's fingertips the glass, over the feeling of the watch's strong mechanical heart. It was rhythmically ticking underneath with the same intensity his heart was today.

From the slightly open blinds of his office he could see, even from afar, Clark at ease.

"Are you ready son?" he detected a small awareness in Clark's features as he turned towards him.

"You better be."

Clark's right hand caressed his left shirt pocket and Perry signed in contentment. Nothing had changed and no words were necessary for the both of them to know what his Clark was doing in between his working hours or even after. What was the point after all? Richie like his sons had left at some point although for different reasons. God bless that boy but he wasn't meant to stay and Perry had made peace with that long ago. Long before Clark's return.

'_For how long would have Lois lied to herself?'_ he often wondered back then, but choose to ignore what now seemed like a travesty to believe that his nephew's plans were actually viable. Lifting the fog of the past he picked his phone and dialled the intercommunication.

"Elsie? Yes, call David for me please. As always. No, no I want the front page to wait. I'll give it by the end of the work-day myself. Thank you."

After that brief call he should give Jenny the packs for print and enjoy how the rest the day would unravel. Reluctantly, he stood up and picked all the waiting packs.

"Jenny!" he yelled while his eyes fell on the back of one of the many frames which were standing on top of a near shelf. Without looking he handed the packs and gave to the girl his last instructions for the day.

"For print in fifteen and tell them to reserve the first page for another forty-five."

He did not hear the girl's reply otherwise, a scold would have ensued along with the same rant as always. That girl was an Olsen in the making. Perhaps if things progressed that would be literal one day, but for today that was the last thing he was willing to occupy his mind with.

Reaching the frame he held it delicately and starred the photograph which was hosting for the past four years. The newsroom was smelling of eggs for weeks and yet he could not have been a happier man that day. The floor littered with yolks and a bottle of Bourbon spilling from the limp hand of Lois Lane. Two stapled shirts, a man looking at her with adoration and contentment while she gazed tearfully a common stapler. The same stapler which could now be found between their Kerth awards and Lois' broken Pulitzer pieces.

He set the picture in the back, where only he could see it and reverted his eyes back to the newsroom. Surely enough in less than a minute Clark's coffee spilled on Jimmy's shirt. Jenny blinded from the involuntary camera flash scattered all Saturday's edition across the newsroom and poor, poor Elsie took a fall for the team. A quick mental note reminded him that he should add a bonus along with the slight annual raise, only to be interrupted by a flying mug over his office's left door.

_***CRACK!***_

The impact cracked the glass door which stayed standing for a seconds before collapsing into small simmering pieces on the Daily's Planet grey carpet. Unfazed, Perry playing his part and let out a startled exclamation.

***"Oah!"***

***Ding***

Reaching his desk's phone he dialled Matt services. Looking back at the newsroom everyone had frozen while the open elevator door revealed a speechless Lois Lane.

***"OLSEN!"***

"David is Matt still downstairs? I see. Elsie you say? Yes, I know but no his help will be needed as soon as possible. No, I promise it's nothing like four years ago. What happened four years ago? Well that's a long story, perhaps for another time." Perry hang off the phone and looked at a half naked Jimmy. Jenny which had unconsciously followed him was now blushing deeply but showed no sign of her reverie being broken any time soon. The mirth in his eyes was also reflecting in Jimmy's eyes as well. An ongoing laughter would echo from Perry White's office for a long while.

* * *

"Wait until your father listens to your 'logical' explanation you gave to the Dean today" Lois fumed over her son's silliness.

A nine year old was sulking next to her while glaring at his sneakers.

"Have you listened dad's 'logical' explanations lately?" He mumbled inaudibly.

His mother's glare was effective as he turned his head and feigned a strange fascination over the elevator's luminated floor buttons.

Lois knew that this kind of issues could not be avoided but thankfully his father had a better understanding of their boy's newly acquired _talents_. Jason was young and the modern world's stimulus made him react differently over certain things. How could his new gym teacher could have known that Jason was to be excluded for the time being from certain activities?

"That poor man" she giggled absently.

Jason looked up to his mother sheepishly and gave her a half grin. Who could have thought that the gym's ceiling was so badly damaged by the past winter's snowfall and that's how an almost ten year old was able to tear the climbing rope from the said _damaged_ ceiling?

"It was not my fault." he rasped. "Not really."

"No." she tried to encourage him. "We will talk later about that though. Okay?"

"Okay" he breather feeling much better than how he had been feeling for the past hour.

Lois ruffled his, admittedly not so many hair nowadays. He had come a long way since he was five. His hair had now a chestnut hue which had darkened by the passing years. After years of blaming countless of incompetents hairdressers, she realised that her son's hair had a _natural_ resistance towards scissors, even from a young age. Now that Clark was responsible for his monthly trimming, Jason resembled his father remarkably. It was a heartwarming realization alongwith catching her son trying his father's glasses during their long evenings at home. At these times, she could see another boyish face almost thirteen years ago entering the Daily Planet, from that very same elevator, while at the same time she felt as if she was getting glimpses of the future.

With a soft chime the elevator opened its doors to the newsroom. It was apparent that yet for one more year, disaster was encompassing this particular day in her and Clarks life. A wonderful disaster in her own mind. Scanning the newsroom she could see that nothing serious had happened aside from a once again traumatised Elsie _'At least this time not from my writings'_ and Perry's office door. When her eyes found Clark plastered on the floor near his desk and across hers she instantly became a woman with a purpose.

Hovering over Clark she saw his two bright blue eyes meekly studying her face before giving her a crooked grin.

"Distressed sir?" she humoured him but still trying to keep a straight face.

"Very!" he replied mirroring her tone and expression while both pairs of eyes were betraying their amusement.

Lois gently grabbed his elbow pit but showed no interest in lifting him up. On the contrary she hunched further above his head and muttered close to his ear before taking a breath of sunlight and sea breeze. _'Someone was flying over the atlantic today' _she thought as the words left her mouth soothingly:

"Easy sir, I got you."

Recognition dawned him easily and he lightly squeezed her hand in what he tried to convey as tenderness. Without lifting his head he instantly knew how this should be played out.

"You got me, who got you?" he answered softly. The next words though came out trembling and hushed just for the them to hear.

"I.. I think that the fact that I saw you first you owe me an exclusive" he slowly fished from his pocket what was safely tucked in his shirt for the whole day and it was now cooling his fingers.

"Is that the rule?" Lois teased him deciding to play along, while she put some force to lift him up only to find herself on her knees next to him.

"No, but I'd appreciate it very much" Clark breathed while passing her something small and cool with great discretion.

"Nothing changes with this." he added hesitantly.

"It took us four years. Acknowledging it officially in public, doesn't make it any more or less real." she pacified him.

Lois read the inscription and while biting her lower lip to keep emotions at bay from the newsroom, she slipped the small golden ring at her ring finger.

The inscription written was:

_*Always your Stapler. -Love Clark*_

The End


End file.
